Emerald Eyes
by AnimationFantic
Summary: This is a narrative I wrote for an English class I had to take, when I was allowed to write what I wanted I felt I did well in the class. Sadly my teacher at the time did not grade me in such a way that would reflect this.


**Emerald Eyes**

One warm, sunny afternoon Maru, a young teenage girl of 15 years-old from the village of Seti, went into the forest behind her house to gather berries for her mother.

She walked through the forest, admiring the lush green leaves and the stature of the great oak trees. Maru walked deeper into the forest until she came upon her favorite tree, a lone red wood, the only one in her village's forest. She smiled as she walked past the grandest of trees. Finally she reached her destination, the berry bushes. Many types of berries grew in that particular region of the forest, wild blackberries, blueberries, raspberries, and strawberries. Picking some of every kind she put them in her pouch to carry them home. Looking up to the sky she determined that she still had a while before darkness fell upon the forest.

Sitting on the forest floor she began to eat some of the berries from the bushes. Once finished she reclined on the forest floor under the blue, cloud-filled sky. While enthralled with the beauty around her, Maru almost failed to notice the sound of rustling bushes. Growing fearful, Maru jumped to her feet and looked around frantically for the source of the noise. From amongst the berry bushes came forth a large grizzly bear. Rearing up on its hind legs, it stood with the height of two men. It began to roar and snarl at Maru. She stood petrified as the great beast stalked toward her.

Finally she worked up the nerve to run. As she ran through the forest toward her home she tripped over a root in the ground and fell to the earth with a sickening thud. Turning around she saw the grizzly right above her, she closed her eyes to prepare for death, but it never came. Suddenly, a great wolf—nearly as large as the bear-jumped from the bush and attacked the bear. Maru watched as the feral creature bit and clawed her attacker. Then in one final swipe, the wolf slit the bear's throat spewing crimson blood all over the forest floor and the surrounding low growing brush.

Maru looked upon her savior; the wolf turned to her showing its gentle emerald green eyes. She had never seen a wolf with a coat of fur as black as an abyss or with eyes the color of precious stones. Fearing for her life, Maru prepared to run, but just then the wolf stepped forward and licked her face; she wondered how such a large animal could show such gentleness. Turning its back to her, the wolf silently gestured her to get on.

"Do you want me to get on your back?" Maru asked.

Her rescuer gave her a silent nod. With that she climbed onto the wolf's back for the ride home, for darkness now covered the forest. When they reached the edge of the forest near her home she dismounted from the wolf and headed toward her house, but not before giving her thanks to the kind creature.

"I'm going to call you Ai," she said as the wolf turned to return to the forest. She yelled, "Good bye Ai."

Just then Maru's parents excitedly greet her in the front of their house. They expressed relief and happiness to see their daughter alive. Maru and her parents retreated to their home, but not before her parents caught a glimpse of Ai as she retreated back into the darkness of the forest, the forest that held many perils for those who entered in the darkness of night.

When morning came Maru prepared to go back into the forest to find Ai. She feared for the wolf's life since her father reported to Dagon, her intended, and all the villagers of the existence of a large dangerous wolf in the forest. Dagon decides he should rid the village of this menace. Before leaving for the forest, stops at Maru's house to let her know of his plan to kill the great wolf.

"No, Dagon, Ai is a gentle creature and she protected me from a grizzly bear. Please, Dagon don't hurt her," begged Maru.

"Maru, stay here at home. The forest will not be safe until that wolf is dead," said Dagon.

Ignoring Dagon's command she headed into forest after Dagon to save Ai. Maru felt a great sadness sweep over her; Dagon wanted to slay her new friend.

She followed closely behind Dagon as he followed the foot prints of the creature. Then in a clearing, they saw her feasting on a deer she had just slain, blood covered her mouth as she lifted her head to look upon them. Suddenly, Maru grabbed Dagon from behind and tried to persuade him not to hurt the great wolf, but he throws her to the ground injuring her right arm.

Just then Ai growls at the young man that dares to hurt Maru. Pulling his long dagger from its sheath behind his back he prepared for an attack by the wolf. Ai charged Dagon and paid for her attack; Dagon cut her legs before dodging her swift lunge toward him. This battle went on for what seemed like hours. Blood flowed from the wounds of both fighters, though none of the wounds proved fatal. Maru watched from the ground with horror as Dagon continued to deliver crippling blows to her new friend. Then in one final blow Dagon stabbed Ai through the heart soaking the ground beneath her with blood. Maru sobbed and crawled over to stroke Ai's fur. She remembered the kindness Ai had shown her that day in the forest when she saved her life. Maru would never forget the gentle emerald green eyes Ai possessed.


End file.
